


Fluffy February Day 21 - First "I love you"

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [17]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cats, F/F, I Love You, fluffy february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: Glory realizes she has feelings for Magnolia. But does Magnolia feel the same way?forFluffy Februaryoriginally posted on mytumblr
Relationships: Glory/Magnolia (Fallout)
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137989
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Fluffy February Day 21 - First "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the original prompt list [@fluffyfebruary](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/639602426793623552/fluffy-february-prompts)

_“Like an earthquake starting to roll_  
_I felt my world shake out of control_  
_Like a world war starting to brew_  
_Baby, it’s just you”_

Glory loved this song. Loved the woman singing it even more. She and Magnolia hadn’t been together long, but Glory knew this, whatever it was, was the real deal. Sure, she didn’t actually have any frame of reference really, but who said she needed one?

“You here to buy, or just here to ogle the goods?” Whitechapel Charlie asked.

“Call her “the goods” one more time. See what happens.” Glory said.

_“Help me help me, rescue my heart_  
_Save me save me from falling apart_  
_Take me take me baby I’m sure_  
_You’ve got the power, you’ve got the cure.”_

“I mean it. Pay up of piss off.”

“Oh for god’s sake. Fine, I’ll take a Nuka.”

Charlie grumbled as he fished out a Nuka from under the counter, setting down in front of her a little more forceful than necessary, then floated away. She rolled her eyes and took a sip.

Magnolia finished her song then came down to the bar where Glory was sitting. “Hey stranger. Haven’t seen you in a while. Was starting to think you weren’t coming back.”

“Can’t get rid of me that easily. Like roaches and fancy lads, I’ll outlast the apocalypse.”

“I’ll take you over radroaches any day. Though, I do like fancy lads.” she took a sip of Gloy’s Nuka. “So, you staying here long, or did you just pop in to say hello?”

“I got some time off work. Just finished a job and the boss isn’t expecting me back until tomorrow.”

“Well then, I’d say it’s my lucky day. You want to go somewhere a little more private?”

“Actually, I kinda had something planned for us. If you want to get changed and meet me at the gate, there’s something I wanted to show you.”

“Oh really? I’m intrigued. Sure, give me ten minutes and I’ll see you there.”

Ten minutes later, Magnolia met Glory by the gate. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a worn flannel and jeans. “So, where are we headed?” she asked.

“It’s just a little ways out of town. Should be safe, or at least, as safe as it gets these days.”

“You’re not going to tell me what it is?”

“Nope.”

She laughed. “You’re lucky I like adventure.”

They left the town and started heading east. They ran into a few mutated dogs, but other than that they didn’t see much action. Finally they arrived at their destination.

“Here we are,” said Glory.

“You’re taking me to a graveyard? I don’t know sugar, seems a little… out there, even for you.”

“No, not the graveyard, it’s on the other side of the street.” She grabbed her hand and led her to a building with a green door and a giant Joe Spuckie’s sign over it.

“I see. What is this place?”

“Come on inside and I’ll show you.”

Magnolia followed her inside the building. The building was surprisingly empty. No signs of raiders or Super Mutants or mole rats or anything like that. There were a couple of skeletons on the ground but other than that, the place was empty. Except for…

“Oh my god, is that…” she asked

A gray and white tuxedo tabby with a cute little pink nose and bright green eyes walked up to her and rubbed its head on her leg. _“Meow.”_

“Well hello there gorgeous. What’s your name?” she squatted down and extended her hand towards the cat. The cat sniffed her hand, then licked it.

Glory was sitting on one of the counters watching Magnolia and the cat. “She doesn’t have a name yet. I thought you might like to name her.”

“That’s awfully sweet of you. Let’s see. I think she looks like a… Tina. You like that, girl? Are you a Tina?”

The cat purred, then flopped on the ground, showing off her belly. Magnolia reached out and scratched the cat’s head. Tina purred louder.

“She likes you a lot more than she likes me. I tried rubbing her belly and she clawed up my hand.” Glory said.

“Cat’s don’t usually like belly rubs. That’s more of a dog thing.”

“I’m a dog girl myself. The new girl at work has the sweetest dog I ever met. Great big thing too.”

“Dogmeat?”

“Yeah, that’s the one! How’d you know?”

“Your new friend came to town one night. She’s a real sweetheart.”

“Oooh, should I be jealous?”

“Oh Glory, you know you’re the only one for me.” Magnolia stood up and walked over to where Glory was sitting on the counter. She reached out and tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear. “You know I love you, don’t you?”

“You do?”

_“You leave me breathless, weak in the knees.”_

“Wait, your song was about me?” Glory asked.

_“Baby, it’s just you.”_ Magnolia sang. 

Glory’s heart leaped in her chest. She leaned in and kissed her.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to drop a kudos and/or a comment. Feedback really makes my day and keeps me going.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [@valkyriejack](valkyriejack.tumblr.com)


End file.
